court_of_robloxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Aronyx Soulbane
(This isn't the final product, just a test run) "I'll go easy on you, pal. Don't worry." -Aronyx Soulbane Aronyx was a Dreadwing Korbloxian that roamed the Frozen Wastes. While initially a Drow, a terrible accident led to his conversion into Korblox, where he briefly attained the rank of Bladesman. He was later demoted after a mysterious departure. As a Korbloxian, his skin was made of Granite; it is unknown who held his conversion, though it is known that he was not easily changed. During his time in Korblox, he was very doubtful; as a result, his combat skills suffered greatly, leading to his demotion from Bladesman to Mandible. With the end of the Korbloxian Empire, Aronyx was believed to have perished; however, there is a chance that he is still out there somewhere.. Personality Aronyx was a more quiet and introverted member of Korblox, more content to keep to himself than to make friends with anyone around him. Despite this, his gratitude held strong, keeping him a loyal member of the Korbloxian Empire. He spoke kindly to his comrades whenever the moment required, despite his jealousy, and would have gladly taken a blade for any of them. His self doubt was a hindering part of who he was, and would not be conquered until the fall of Korblox. Whenever faced with combat, he preferred to strike from the shadows than face a foe head on, worried that he would never be able to handle a foe in direct combat. To hide his lack of faith, he often made remarks such as "I'll go easy" and "Good luck" before any infighting, making him seem more confident than he actually was. This once backfired on him before a fight against an Ice Zombie. General Grom called out his misdemeanor, reminding him that this was a trial for the ice zombie's future. While Aronyx did win the bout, it was with heavy injury to both pride and body. Being a Drow formerly, Aronyx is prejudiced towards humans and a favorer of elven kind, though he would never go back to what he once was. Dark elves were the black sheep, and the prejudice he had been shown beforehand by humankind eventually drove him to resent his people as well. However, despite this, he respected all Korbloxians, regardless of their past. Ultimately, the biggest hate Aronyx had was for himself. After becoming a member of Korblox, his face was drastically mangled, giving off the guise of a zombie or a wraith. His bright white eyes are all that remained; resenting how disturbing he had become, he refused to ever look at anything reflective- mirrors, ice, or water. He also loves puns; the magical runes inscribed on his robes are made up of tiny punch lines. Appearance As stated before, Aronyx was a heavily disfigured Korbloxian. Much of his body was covered in scars and sealed gashes, reminding him and everyone around him of the many wounds that he sustained during combat. None of his hair remains from his days as a Drow, simply replaced by rigid stones of Granite and other material. Surprisingly, however, these unsightly features fit him surprisingly well; he looked upon his wounds as encouragement to continue fighting. His face, unfortunately, was a different story. As he was converted, his skin melded and wrinkled away like wax, peeled back to give him a ghast visage. His teeth hooked and curved, and even his solid-white eyes barely fit their sockets. He was more corpse than mortal, and the face was his constant reminder of that. The armor that he wore changed much, but he wore the helmet of a Korblox Berserker and robes of a Korbloxian Hunter on the day that he is believed to have died, along with Korblox. Before becoming a monster, Aronyx had flowing white hair, bluish-grey skin, and pointed ears. He was lean but muscular as he was in Korblox, though much less grey. The Life Before A drow of simple beginning, Aronyx was born in 1519 IR to Anhril Souldance and Icalia Frostbane, whose last names he adopted to form his own. Being of commoner descent, Aronyx never knew the luxuries of wealth, instead forced to live under the oppression of poverty and discrimination. It was difficult for his parents to find any financial success, leading to his father fleeing the family in disgrace. Icalia raised her son henceforth, still referring to him as Aronyx- Our Onyx. He received his first weapon at ten years of age, a blood-red war axe. From that day forward he and his mother would train, though even she noted that he never gave his all against her. Nevertheless, she sent him hunting for food, and he made decent money selling their excess prey. Hope seemed to finally show its face to the two Dark Elves. Things changed drastically when he was seventeen, however. Having purchased a second axe to match his original, Aronyx returned home one day to prepare dinner. When he arrived, however, his home and village were destroyed, and his mother had perished; the only clue he found was a human corpse. From that day forward, he resented humankind, the people that had taken all he truly had left. Korblox While exploring a cave he had found on a hunting trip, Aronyx found a disturbing relic; a mask, seemingly made of mortal flesh. After putting it on, he was rendered unconscious as the mask tore him apart. He knows not how he made it to the Frozen Wastes, be it by bizarre magic or pure luck, but when he awoke, he was surrounded by unfamiliar faces; the Korbloxians. They had saved him, he knew, but the cost was his mortality and any hope for a normal life. He was an Ice Zombie for a relatively short time, thanks to his previous prowess. His status changed drastically after a duel with Venos, a fellow Korbloxian. Though Aronyx had been swiftly beaten by the General in a battle prior, Aronyx managed to narrowly best his foe; both found themselves Bladesmen and became fairly close friends as a result. Their paths would vary greatly, however, as Venos went on to be considerably more successful. As a Bladesman, Aronyx consistently honed his agility, bounding the various obstacle courses set up for his comrades to train. He knew their challenges fairly well, and it was at one of these courses where he learned of his next passion; Archery. He practiced more and more with the bow, becoming increasing more adept with it than with swords or even his axes. This cost him greatly, leading to some close bouts with his limbs. He was demoted dishonorably for his inability with a sword, and for evading practice with the other Korbloxian soldiers. However, he continued to serve despite this shame, and kept proud of himself. When the day came for Korblox to perish, Aronyx jumped dutifully into the pit, out of loyalty and out of solace. Whether he perished at the bottom or survived is a mystery.. his body was not recovered. Dreadwings Aronyx sought after the Dreadwing Tribe soon after he heard of its existence; it came to him as a great disappointment to find that the tribe was in disrepair. While among them, he managed to create one notable invention, a 'Powersuit'. When worn, it would grant the wearer immense physical strength and capability. However, it never came into full function, as the power suit was costly, difficult to wear, and greatly hindered the movement of its wearer. Despite the lack of success that the Dreadwings faced compared to other tribes, he wore its colors proudly. Powers and Talents Dexterity: Aronyx was a quick dark elf, moving fairly faster than other Korbloxians, though clumsier. Scaling through split terrain and obstacles proved no match for him. Archery: Aronyx's talent with a bow allowed him to use arrows to scale heights that normally would be impossible. He also fired quickly, making up for his poor close-range skill. Cryomancy: As a result of near-constant exposure to the cold, he grew annoyed with it, and tried to warm himself up. This backfired for the best, as he ended up encasing himself in ice! Learning from this mistake, however, he practiced with the magic, and considers himself a decent frost mage. Enchanting: Aronyx's power-suit may have been a lucky accident, but the hunt-mage knew how to manage enchantments. The runes he inscribed on his robes were made to keep him fighting despite the wounds he endured, though they could not heal his wounds. Category:Korbloxians Category:Magic Users